This invention relates generally to boat trailers, and more particularly to a boat trailer provided with an improved boat guide and centering system for the boat on the trailer.
When attempting to dock or steer a boat onto a trailer for the purpose of hauling, using the best facilities of which I am aware, certain difficulties are encountered.
1. The pilot of the boat must aim the boat almost exactly at and parallel to the centerline of the trailer. Skill and experience are required to do this, and the penalty for missing too much may be damage to the boat, or try after try until the boat is steered in with the necessary accuracy.
2. Boat trailers with a pair of spring mounted guide rollers on opposite sides are some improvement, but sometimes, with such a system, wind pressure can swing the boat sufficiently crosswise that the hull of the boat can be dented or a hole punched in it by a guide roller.
3. Wind and waves create adverse conditions for steering a boat accurately onto a trailer, and no prior facilities of which I am aware assure safe docking onto a boat trailer under such adverse conditions.